rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruthven Galand
Ruthven Galand is a 37 year old human Slayer Master from Varrock. He is known for nearly always having a smile on his face and being extremely annoying. Appearance Ruthven is roughly 5, 8 tall. He has long brown hair which he keeps tidy. He usually wears brown or dark red clothes accompanied by a set of Hard leather armour, if out slaying. He usually wears a fancy looking cloak as well, changing every 1 or 2 weeks. He also carries either 1 or 2 rapiers with him which he uses as his weapon. He also tends to wear his Amulet of Glory as well. Underneath his clothes the torso and legs of Ruthven are covered in numerous small scars as a result of a shrapnel bomb setting off in front of him. His chest also features 3 long scars that looks like it was made by a creatures claw. Ruthven says his eyes are emerald, but they're actually green. Personality Ruthven's is usually very friendly and tries to be friends with most people he meets, he loves social events and also nights out with friends. One thing that puts people off is Ruthven's obsession about talking about and bigging up his own acheivments, tending to ignore people whilst he talks about himself. No matter the situation he always tries to have a smile on his face. He cares hugely for his 'brother' and would risk his life in order to save him. History Great beginnings On a warm evening of the year 133, Serenity Williams, a young proud woman from Varrock was lying on a bed screaming her head off. She wasn't fat, which is what her mother said, she was pregnant. The father was a merchant named Ruthven Galand (Not the Ruthven Galand this story is about, this is about a different Ruthven Galand), he was known for having guards investigating where his goods came from. Ruthven was holding Serenity's hand, as she shouted in pain he squeazed his hand, leaving scars that would never heal, well thats what Ruthven thought as he grinded his teeth in pain as well. Suddenly there was a soft squelch followed by a crying sound. The nurse held in her hand a baby, it lay in her arms crying. Ruthven managed to pull free of Serenity's grip, nearly tearing off his hand in the process, and took the baby from the nurse. "God it's ugly." Ruthven thought to himself. He showed it to Serenity, who was breathing quickly. "What a beautiful little boy." she said. "Exactly what I was thinking." Ruthven replied. The baby looked at Serenity, it stopped crying and smiled. Serenity smiled back. "He reminds me of you." she said. "Let's call him Ruthven Jr." she said. Ruthven bounced him up and down. "Thats not gonna be confusing at all." he thought. "Its perfect." he said to Serenity. "Little junior." he said smiling back at the baby. Ruthven Jr smiled back, Ruthven looked back to Serenity but she had passed out suddenly. Ruthven tried to shake her awake but nothing happened. The next few minutes was like a scene from a tragedy, Ruthven unable to wake Serenity, the nurse trying to help, a doctor called in, however little Ruthven Jr was oblivous to it all and just kept smiling. It was 2 hours later, a tired and ragged Ruthven was holding his child. The nurse walked out of the door and came towards him slowly. "That's never good." Ruthven thought to himself. The nurse had a solemn look on her face. "The good news is she's alive. Unfortunately she's in a critical condition and has fallen into a coma.". Ruthven swore out loudly, then he realized he still had the baby within earshot, then he realized that he didn't really care what the baby heard. "Will she be okay?" he asked. "We've got a team of specialists that should be able to keep her alive, however we have no idea when or if she'll wake up." Ruthven sighed. "Do all you can." he said. "We will, unfortunately theres the matter of the costs..." the nurse tried to say calmly, knowing this is usually the point when distressed husbands go bananas. Ruthven swore loudly again. He brought out a large sack of coins. "How long will this do for?" he asked. The nurse counted it over. "A few weeks, we'll try our best." Ruthven looked down at his son, at least he could keep him alive. Ruthven checked through his belongings, his wares were too few and cheap. He wouldn't be able to afford the treatment for much longer. He opened a chest in the corner, it contained a Rapier and a set of robes. Ruthven realised where he could get some money, it was risky but the payout could be great. Ruthven Jr had fallen asleep in a pile of half burnt wizard robes, Ruthven realised he would have to take his son with him. He couldn't afford a nanny. It would help him grow up quicker, he was sure he could persuade Romani somehow to look after him. He wrapped Ruthven up in a set of the robes from the chest and put the other set on. He sold everything, including the house, apart from his cart and the chest. He left some cash at the hospital, brought a couple of ice boxes from a local slayer master, then filling it with huge pieces of steak from the butchers. Then he set off for his destination. Morytania. As they crossed the river Salve, Ruthven pulled the robes over his son. They were specially designed to almost completly nullify their scent, however he would still have to be careful. Ruthven drew the rapier closer towards him, as he pulled the cart over rougher and rougher ground. Eventually he reached Canifis. As Ruthven passed through he tried his hardest to make himself not look suspicous, or even worse, delicous. He stopped at a nearby store where he knocked on the door. A gruff looking man answered the door. He looked at Ruthven. "What are you doing back here?" he asked. Ruthven hesistated before pointing at his cart. "I've brought dinner." he replied. "Then bring it all in quickly." he said, closing the door to unbolt it. "Thanks Rathven." Ruthven said, as the 2 of them helped carry the supplies in. Ruthven kept his son close to him, away from Rathven. He didn't want his son being that werewolf's dinner. They entered the store, the shelves were filled with old weaponry and armour on one side, and on the other side empty boxes that use to contain food. Romani, Rathven's daughter, and the lady who had given him the robes entered in. "Ruthven, what are you doing here?" she asked. "He brought food." Rathven said, before Ruthven had a chance to speak. "What are these things?" Rathven asked Ruthven, pointing towards the white boxes. "They're ice boxes, using magicy hoo hah they can keep meat fresh, thats what dinner is kept in." Later that night, after dinner, Ruthven sat down at the table to discuss business. Rathven and Romani sat on the other side. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Rathven roared. "Its not stupid, think about it. I get meat from west of the Salve, where it taste better and is cheaper, bring it over here and sell it, use the money to buy some antiques and interesting looking stuff, take it back over the salve and then sell that. It'll make us a huge profit." Ruthven was saying, getting excited. "But that stuff is junk, who'd want it." Rathven said, pointing towards his dusty collection of old swords, books and pieces from monsters. "Collectors on my side of the river pay huge sums for stuff like that." Ruthven replied. Rathven growled, it seemed farfetch'd to him. Romani calmed Rathven down. "Father remember, were running low on food as it is. The only times we sell this stuff is for fuel for fires." Romani said, she went over to investigate Ruthven's ice boxes. Rathven sighed then looked back to Ruthven. "What do you want in return then, why do you need us?" Rathven said. Ruthven was taken aback by the question but answered anyway. "Well, I'd need to know when to come to avoid the Vyres, you'd be better at selling the meat and also --" Ruthven was interrupted by a cough, coming from the pile of rags on the shop counter. Ruthvens heart skipped a beat as Romani uncovered the robes. She pulled the baby out and held it in her arms, looking confused at the sight. "What is this Ruthven?" Romani asked. "Its my son..." Ruthven said in a quiet voice. "I also need you to do another massive favour, look after him for me." he said. Rathven looked like he would go ballistic, however Romani looked at him, causing him to calm down. "Ruthven, we can't, I'd love to help you but..." Romani started to say, she looked down at Ruthven Jr, he smiled at her. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Fine." she said. Rathven stood up off his chair. "What are you thinking Roma?" he said. "Just wait a minute.." she replied. "However you'll look after my son." she said. Ruthven wasn't expecting this. "You mean Ruffven, but I..." A child stepped down the stairs, he said something in a language Ruthven couldn't understand, Romani replied in the same language. Ruthven knew they were speaking Canic. Ruffven walked up to Ruthven, he looked about 10 years old, but Ruthven knew he was older than 20. Hello. Ruthven said to Ruffven. It was the only word he could say in the language. Ruffven didn't reply. Romani sighed. "He's a runt, he'll be taken by the Vyre's soon if he doesn't start growing quicker. Take him with you, teach him to speak the common tongue and build him up." Romani looked solemn. Rathven had given up arguing and went upstairs. "Of course." Ruthven replied. "Where are you leaving?" she asked. "A few days time. Is the basement room still available." he asked. Romani nodded. "Get some rest, I'll look after the boy." she said. Ruthven went down to the basement, there was a door which lead into an old stone tunnel. On the floor was an old blanket which Ruthven lay on. He thought about what Serenity would say if she found out about this. He missed her so. Great time in Canifis As the years past the system Ruthven Sr had designed was working fine. Rathven's opinion on the plan changed as soon as he found himself eating every night. Ruthven Jr was looked after by Romani, whilst Ruthven Sr travelled back and forth over the Salve. Ruffven tagged along, helping out with lifting boxes and such. He had been given a mace by a combat instructor and was taught how to weild it. Life was hard for Ruthven Sr, but he was able to keep Serenity's treatment going, along with netting a neat little profit. Ruthven Jr after about 3 years, was old enough to travel with his father and Ruffven. Whilst his father dealt with the business stuff, Ruthven and Ruffven spent time practicing their swordfighting skills. Ruffven would usually defeat Ruthven in most practice fights, as he was older and stronger. On his 5th birthday Ruthven was given his fathers Silvthril Rapier, Ruffven was also given a Silvthril mace which had been made in Varrock. When Ruthven was 8, he actually beat Ruffven for the first time. Instead of sulking Ruffven immediatly challenged him to a rematch, Ruthven learnt to take on Ruffven by being faster than him, a skill he continued to improve for the rest of his life. In Canifis the 2 of them snuck out one day and practiced at the slayer tower, taking down crawling hands. The 2 of them grew to like the idea of slaying monsters for a living, they practiced there every moment they could get. They even persuaded the local slayer master to give them a contract. At the age of 13 Ruthven was given an offhand variant of his current rapier. He also gave Ruffven a shield. It was suppose to be the time for Ruffven's bloodening, but he was maturing slowly due to his birth defect. The 2 of them were also given some money to buy some slayer equipment, so they brought some earmuff's and went to fight the banshee's. At 16 Ruthven was fighting alongside Ruffven when they were suddenly ambushed by a group of mages dressed in red. The 2 of them tried to fight them, but they wern't used to fighting mage opponents and were quickly defeated, suddenly Ruffven roared and turned into a snarling beast. The mages surprised, were unable to stop him as he ripped them apart. Ruthven recovered as well and quickly took down one of the mages who was charging a spell, killiing him. It was the first time Ruthven had killed another human, he shook the feeling off and went to congratulate Ruffven, who suddenly turned round and attacked Ruthven. Ruthven fell backwards against the wall his shirt ripped and 3 deep scratches bleeding heavily on his chest. Ruffven suddenly came to his senses, and suddenly looked seriously at Ruthven's wounds, Ruthven looked at them, then he looked to Ruthven and smiled. They both exited the tower before both of them passed out at the steps, fortunately Rathven and Ruthven Sr had come looking for them. Ruthven woke up in bed, Ruffven was sitting in a chair opposite, human looking again, and staring worryingly at Ruthven. Ruthven looked down at his chest, the 3 wounds had stopped bleeding but he knew they would leave scars. Ruffven tried to apologize but Ruthven just smiled and said "heh, your enemies don't stand a chance.", Ruffven sighed before suddenly bursting out laughing. Ruthven laughed as well. But he thought about what had happened. The next few months passed quickly, Ruthven healed, Ruffven had his bloodening which Ruthven's father wouldn't let Ruthven watch, however Ruthven snuck out and watched anyway. The next time they went to Varrock Ruthven introduced himself to a local slayer master, he said goodbye to his dad and Ruffven and decided to become a slayer in Misthalin. Great Beast Slaying Ruthven spent a lot of his time slaying and helping folk out with quests. A year after he first joined Ruthven was walking back from lumbridge having just completed another assignment, suddenly he heard a scream coming from the river. Ruthven rushed over to see a lady being assaulted by a group of 5 goblins. She was running away clutching a picnic basket, Ruthven rushed into action and ran straight towards the goblins. As they saw him, the goblins stopped. "Leave that pretty lady alone and run off, or I'll run my blades through each and everyone of you." he said, before quickly turning round giving the lady a smile, before turning back. The goblins laughed at him. Ruthven turned to face the lady. "Excuse me, I'll just be 10 seconds.". Ruthven spun both blades in his hands and kicked off towards the goblins. Within a second one of them had already pierced 1 of the goblins chest. Before the others could react he then pulled out the blade and rushed towards 2 of them, thrusting a blade in each. One of the goblins swung his axe at Ruthven, but he pulled out his blades and parried it. He then spun round the goblin appearing behind it and stabbing him in the back, the final goblin ran away, but Ruthven chased after him, he caught him up and stabbed the goblin in the back of the head. Ruthven wiped the blood off the blades onto the grass, span them in his hands and sheathed them. He turned and smiled to the lady. "How long was that?". The lady was initially shocked but smiled back. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked. Ruthven smiled and shook his head. "I need no reward, my reward is the satisfaction in knowing those brutes didn't harm a pretty flower like you." he said. "No, I must reward you, meet me by the willow tree over there." she said. She walked over slowly, disappearing behind the tree. Ruthven waited a moment before smiling and heading towards the tree. Behind the tree Ruthven saw something he had only ever heard about, the ducks nearby saw it too. The grass was crushed underneath them as they engaged in their activity. Afterwards Ruthven rested against the tree, the smile had been wiped off his face. The lady did her top lace up and picked up her basket. "Consider yourself lucky kid, normally that would cost you." she said before heading off. Ruthven stayed sitting down, staring at the ducks. The next day he met Ruffven and his father in Varrock. "Ruffven!" he said as he greeted him. Ruffven nodded silently. Ruthven's father took him aside, he explained that Serenity had passed away. Ruthven looked glum, he didn't know what to say. He never really knew his mum, Romani had taken care of him as a child. His father looked up to him. "Look, I know you never really knew your mother, but she was a good woman. I hope you know that.", Ruthven spent the rest of the day with his dad and brother, Ruffven and Ruthven practiced fighting at the combat training centre, whilst his father was sorting out the funeral. The slayer master came in while they were training. "I met your father, I heard about what happened." More history shall be added soon. Category:Characters Category:Adventurer Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Slayer Category:Male Category:Bastard